Broken Paths
by stellarwalker
Summary: An Amourshipping fan fiction taking place in an alternate universe where Serena met the boy of her dreams in a summer camp when she was a child and through her journey in the Kalos region. But an event causes her to rethink the events of her life and forget what she really wants.
1. Chapter 1 - The Past

**A/N: Hey guys, my name's stellarwalker and this is my first time posting one of my stories! I just wanted to say in-case I missed anything that I'm not sure if this will be a short or long series but it will continue for awhile I assure you! If you can, please leave any helpful remarks in the comments, thanks!**

* * *

It was a cold day in Miare City. Autumn has wrapped the center region of Kalos around its delicate arms again. Falling leaves showered the city in a palette of colors -  
brown, yellow and orange - any color you could imagine, Miare had it. There was a distinct smell of freshly baked Miare galettes mixed with the crisp autumn breeze that manifested itself into calming the once busy, city life. It made me feel nostalgic. Nostalgia with pain, pain I don't want to remember.

My name is Serena Yvonne. Well, not really, I suppose it is appropriate if you were to address me by detective. Recently I graduated from the Kalos police academy at the top of my class. For such reason I was deployed in the MCPD, Miare City Police Department due to the increasing crime rates for the past month and a half now.

Miare City once was a safe place - a tourist attraction that was well known across the globe. It was the pride and joy of Kalos; likewise, people were always buzzing about their business and having fun. I recall people used to gather at Prism Tower every night for a light show. Flashing, glowing lights that consisted of colors that can warm the heart of anyone who happened to gaze upon them. It really was amazing; Although Miare City was a city of gathering, it was also known as the most romantic.

I have a very...perturbed relationship with love. Love to me is filled with vibrant colors - almost like the colors of Autumn actually. Understanding the meaning of love though, I don't think I will truly grasp. I made many mistakes in the past, mistakes that I don't think I will ever forgive myself for committing.

When I was 17 I had a life-changing journey around the Kalos region. I was accompanied by the Miare city gym leader, Citron, and his little sister Eureka. She was the sweetest little girl you would ever meet. Although they were great people, there was somebody else I traveled with, but for the longest time I had problems remembering who that person was. The only thing I remember was that he was a boy - but not a regular one. He was always by my side and encouraged me to achieve my goals, regardless of how difficult they were.

Of course, I wanted to earn the title of Kalos Queen. The road was long and tough and I managed to win by a small margin against Elle - the original Kalos Queen - the only one who stood in my way.

I know what you are thinking, how could I possibly think of aiming so high in the first place? I tell you, my mom forced me into becoming a Sihorn racer from my childhood, but it was something that I couldn't see myself doing. For a long time though, I thought I was going to become one in the end; but it changed when I met him in the summer camp that day.

The boy of my dreams. He gave me a feeling that I would never forget. Enjoyment...love. I loved him with all my heart because of who he was. He possessed qualities none other had. He was different.

Ten years have passed and I only remember what he looked like - beautiful brown eyes, raven black hair, and he always had the burning passion to become the best Pokemon trainer. Even with such large aspirations though, he always thought of others before himself, a selfless being.

I never had the chance to say goodbye to him that summer - nor did I tell him how I felt at the end of our journey together. These are a few of the many regrets I carry. Regretting has become another part of me inside, an embodiment of my mind. Oh...I wish I could have said more to him...I wish I could tell him how I really feel.

I don't know how to feel anymore. It's been ten years and I'm now 27. I wonder how he's doing. Why can't I remember his name - no, was he really that important to me? The feeling...I haven't felt it since we chose to go our separate ways.

I felt like I never understood the true meaning of love, and remembering my journey fills me with feelings I abhor, yet adore. When I became Kalos Queen, I did not feel actual love - joy. I felt something different, something not tangible. Becoming Queen brew the indecisiveness in me.

Becoming Kalos Queen was a title I looked up to, I wanted to perform, but if I had a chance to go back to the past, I would tread my path differently. I remember throwing my friends in the dust of the Badlands. And before I realized, it became something I regretted, yet again. I was a terrible friend to them.

I remember how I changed as a person, the fame and fortune overcame me; but he treated me like I was still the good old Serena. I remember my endless months of training with him. Always encouraging me to never give up until it's over; these are words I will never forget.

The day I decided to travel to the Houen region to attend contests in the airport, he held my hand as if he wanted me to tell him something. The truth. I - I wanted to tell him the truth so many times, but every one of my attempts ended in failure, just like I am now.

"What are you hiding from me Serena? You can tell me anything…please."

No, I never told him anything. I was a weakling inside; my life full of regrets and past decisions I had control of. If time travel was possible I would go back and tell him the truth, tell him how I really felt ever since I met him in the summer camp in Masara Town. I - I love him.


	2. Broken Paths - Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, stellarwalker here! So, first thing, sorry for the long time gap for my second chapter, it's pretty tough trying to manage time with things I have to do and write. Well you learn new things everyday right? Well anyway, thanks for the people following so far. Here's the second chapter and I am always up for any criticism, thanks so much once again!**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of singing Fletchling. There was just enough sunlight to light the room of my small home. Soothing my headache from last night, the chirping of the small birds sounded like a song mama used to sing to me when I was a little girl - it used to cheer me up from whatever mood I was in.

I barely convinced myself to get out of bed. Today was the first day of my job so I had no choice but to arrive early, as much as I hated it. As I walked towards the restroom I noticed there were more Fletchling on my porch than usual. Curiously, I walked over to the sliding door past the kitchen and stepped weather was beautiful, not too cold, nor was the wind very strong - perfect. Miare was always like this in the morning; it was serene, tranquil.

As I glanced over the porch, the churring fletchling hopped over to my legs and pecked me.

"Fl - Fletch!" the small birds said cheerily.

I smiled and sat down,

"Oh hello, little one! Aren't you a cute one?"

"Fletchling!" the little birds nodded their heads in pleasure.

"Here, have some poffles, I'm sure you'll like them." I smiled and laid some bright red poffles on the floor next to them.

Just then I realized it was already half past eight and I was getting late. I quickly dried my hair and put on my work skirt embellished in black, plaid patterns. I then buttoned my blouse with and slipped on my trench coat with my matching black shoes

I stepped outside, and it was surprisingly warm today - I could smell the mixed aroma of berries and flowers at the parlor next to my home. As I walked down the sidewalk, the light, sweet pinapa berry scented breeze lightly lifted the hair covering my eyes, feeling as if somebody was running their fingers between each strand of my hair. Children were playing tag and other games that I didn't recognize. Although I must've when I was a child, they seemed familiar to the games I played at the summer camp - yet different? The children were hiding behind buttresses and protruding barriers from the restaurant's next to them. More so each one of them seemed to be yelling different pokemon moves at the top of their lungs with imaginary weapons in their hands. I stopped for a moment and watched dumbfoundedly,

"I guess things really have changed," I sighed,

I remember the games we used to play at the summer camp. Hide and Go Seek was a classic - except the rules were kind of altered. The selected hiders each had a chance to play as pokemon they wanted to be, and the seeker was the pokemon trainer - so even though we weren't old enough, we could pretend to be actual pokemon trainers.

To my despair, I was always the first one caught. Slowly walking and cautiously looking, the feeling of being watched never left me - except when he was with me. He used to help me whenever we played together. Of course, it was not enough for us to win, but I loved it. I always wanted him on my team.

The time did come when he was not on my team, though. I remember one day - it was warm, and the sun was setting. We were playing a game of tag in the woods next to the camp and I was trying to find a hiding spot until I lost my path. Then he bumped into my life; I was on the soft grass with him on top of me. Both of us gazing at each other as if we were in a trance, I looked up at his eyes and saw a little shine - water...he was crying? Why was he crying? Wait -

Suddenly I was yanked into an alley. There was a brawny man who looked like in his mid 30's - I knew he meant trouble,

"H-Hello.." I trembled, why was I so afraid?

He grinned at me and pulled out a handgun from his pocket, "what's a young lady like you walking alone?"

He glanced at me from bottom-up, pausing at my chest - he smacked a big grin on his face again.

"L-look...I don't want," I swallowed, "I don't want any trouble, please…" I said slowly backing away covering my chest.

The sight of the gun in his hand made me tremble with fear, a similar fear that I felt when I lost him. I - I don't know what to do.

Chuckling, he continued, "ok then, let's say you give me your purse and we call it even?"

Was I dreaming? No...this can't be a dream, I had to get out of here and fast.

"I'm sorry, but I...I can't give you this," it took me all I had inside to refuse the threat.

The man angrily began to load his weapon and at that very moment I quickly turned and ran out of the alley.

"What the hell is wrong with me!?" I yelled at the wall. I bent down and slammed both of my hands on the wall. Why couldn't I fight? Why couldn't I do something? I am not the same girl from the past...am I the same girl? I remembered my physical training for an experience like this, but I did nothing. Does Miare City really deserve somebody like me? Somebody that children will look up to? An illuminated vision of being a woman who still has her broken past lodged inside her.

Hot tears rolling down my cheeks, they were filled with anguish, sorrow, pity. Mothers and fathers passing by me tugged their children towards them. Why wouldn't they? If I were in their shoes I wouldn't let my children go near an insane woman. I wanted to return to my old life. Why can't I? Is it not impossible right? I wanted him to be with me. I wanted to be in his arms, somebody that I know would understand me.


	3. Broken Paths - Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi! stellarwalker back again with the another chapter. This one I felt like should have been short this time. Anyway I am planning to finish this story in due time, tell me what you guys think, thanks!**

* * *

Papers covered every corner of the room. There were empty coffee mugs that spelled Miare Police Department on them. The buzzing of paper shredders combined with the constant phone calls made this office seem like hell in one small lobby. I squinted as I tried to look for the main desk; just then I saw a lady in a nice dress working in the middle of the room on a big table,

"That must be it," I sighed in relief skipping over the array of papers on the floor.

"Hello, my name is Serena, I was wondering if you could help me?" I said introducing myself.

She stopped typing and glanced up at me resting her chin on her hands delightfully.

"Hi! You must be Mrs. Yvonne right?"

"O-oh..yes! That's me, and it's miss…" I looked down; I guess it happened again.

"Pardon, miss," I said trying to smile.

"Oh, forgive me please. It is my fault really; you just look like the type who would be married by now, please forgive me."

"No, it's ok! Haha," trying to laugh it off I continued,

"So, I am here for an appointment with Director Akili."

The woman nodded her head,

"Of course, she's waiting for you in the office," she said pointing to a hall to our left.

"Merci," I said shaking her hand, maybe I made a new friend?

I started my way down the hall where it was surprisingly cleaner. There were no papers on the floor and it was quiet.

"Maybe Director has a liking for tranquility?" I pondered to myself.

Perhaps this hall blocks off noise from reaching Director's office. I looked around and it seemed the hall was endless. Just a long hall with its' walls painted a dark red. Nothing but the recurrence of the same plant was visible. The smell of the lavender flowers filled the hall - mama handed me a lavender when I was a girl.

"Here…" I grasped the small flower from her soft hand.

"Mommy, why is this flower so pretty?" I said tugging her dress

She laughed and bent down,

"Well Serena, flowers grow into anything they want to be. This depends on how they feel."

Mama put her hand on my cheek and kissed me,

"It takes devotion and courage for the flowers - Serena, whatever you wish to be in the future when you grow up like Mommy, whatever path it may be my little serenity - don't forget.." She said wiping her tears,

"Don't forget the friends you love and cherish…"

I woke up on the floor,

"Huh..?" I said rubbing my eyes - there were tears rolling down my cheeks. "Wha.."

I looked up and I saw the door with "Director" written on it. Trying to figure out what just happened to me and how I was on the floor; I stood up.

I felt a sharp jolt of pain on my nose, I looked at the door,

"Don't tell me.," I sighed

Brushing the dust off my clothes, I knocked on the door,

"Direct - Miss. Akili?" I said quickly correcting my introduction.

A light, but oddly irritated voice answered; nonetheless I turned the doorknob and stepped inside.


End file.
